Latching wire clips for retaining bundles of wires and cables are widely used in the electrical industry. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,631; 3,637,177; 4,564,163; and 5,040,752 are examples of wire clips having a locking mechanism and an arm that forms a loop for retaining wire or wires. It is important to have a strong arm and locking mechanism to properly retain the wires under the normal stresses to which the clip will be subjected. In locking wire clips of this type there is usually required an uncomfortable pressing with the thumb or fingers on a small or edged surface. It is also frequently necessary to allow for the release and relocking of wires from the retaining clip which is often difficult to accomplish with the prior art devices. It is however, very important to avoid inadvertent releasing of the locking mechanism and subsequent failure in retaining of the wire or wires.